


Target Practice

by Theneverendinghunger



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Cum shot, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theneverendinghunger/pseuds/Theneverendinghunger
Summary: Xavier and his reader girlfriend meet up so he can teach her archery.
Relationships: Xavier Plympton & Reader, Xavier Plympton & You, Xavier Plympton/Reader, Xavier Plympton/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Target Practice

“No running!”

The summer sun was unforgiving as you walked the unshaded trail, scores of children steaming ahead in front of you toward the lake with towels in toe. You wiped your sweat-covered forehead, regretting your decision to take this summer job several times over. You never considered yourself to be a lover of children, knowing you didn’t have the patience for their constant, tireless shenanigans. 

Your skin was burned despite several layers of daily sunscreen, your limbs a sweaty mess as you continued walking, grimacing as you felt sweat roll down your cleavage and back simultaneously. No amount of morning showers could rid your skin of the occupational dirt and grime that comes with being a camp counselor. 

You took the job for one reason, and one reason alone. 

Xavier Plympton…

It didn’t take much convincing on his part, just one look between your legs as he devoured your pussy like he was starving, his blue eyes studying your every twitch, quiver, and shake, wrapping his lips around your clit as he gave the bundle a long, hard suck. His three fingers were knuckle deep, playing your g-spot as if it was a piano before he forcefully spanked your ass with his other hand. You came like a freight train, screaming his name as if it were gospel and he was your religion. The police knocked on your door later that evening, responding to a welfare check and noise violation from your next door neighbor, who was concerned for your wellbeing. The female police took one look at him, her eyes panning the span of him, strutting around in his post-shower towel before shooting you an understanding smile, warning you to keep the noise down. You almost didn’t catch her approving smirk as she left. 

He promised that he’d personally make Redwood worth your while, whispering that he’d twist you up like a pretzel and fuck you senseless on every available surface. The memory had you clenching your thighs together, not paying attention to where you were walking as your almost tripped over one of girls under your charge. You peered around them, all halting with their gazes averted.

“Why’d we stop?” Your question went unanswered, making you question what had the children so engaged. You’d never been able to hold their attention for longer than a few seconds. 

“I thought we were going swi… swim…” You stuttered, your brain unable to process the sight. You tilted your sunglasses down your nose as if the shaded lenses somehow altered the scene unfolding in front of you. “Swimming…” 

He was holding a bow and arrow, his arm and back muscles taut and covered in a sheen of glistening sweat in his tank top as he instructed his kids the basics of archery. You could see his tongue sweep over his lips with concentration, his eyes in full concentration before he released the arrow, hitting the bullseye with ease. “I played Robin Hood once.” His group couldn’t have cared less about his previous acting jobs, but the display gave you full body chills, your body erupting in aroused goosebumps.

“Wow! Xavier’s so good!” Your group applauded him, catching his attention in the process, a contagious smile breaking out on his face upon seeing you. You tried to quickly fix your gawking stare, clearing your throat as you pushed your sunglasses back up your nose, looking at the clouds above as you willed yourself not to be stuck wordless and senseless by him so effortlessly in front of every child and adult within sight.

“I wish Ms. Y/N could teach us how to do that!” 

“I’m sure she can… She’s got so many talents. ” 

He was standing dangerously close to you, his eyes sweeping over you from above his sunglasses, a devilish grin on his lips as he raised his eyebrow, his tongue subtly raking over his teeth in hinted suggestion. You inhaled deeply, your resolve to not crumble into an orgasmic mess proving to be a challenge when you’ve experienced the earthquake that is Xavier’s tongue.

“I, umm… I’ve never done archery.” 

“I’ll teach you.” He shrugged before looking at the pupils around you, awaiting their response. They cheered enthusiastically, high-fiving one another as he leaned into your ear, their distraction giving him carte blanche to cross several boundaries. “Tonight at midnight.” He swatted at your ass quickly, walking backwards toward his group of onlookers, his suggestive grin never faltering.

——————————————————————————————-

Xavier’s warm breath saturated the air around him, his guttural moans visible in the cool night air from you were situated, on your knees below him. The frigidness did little to thwart Xavier’s impressive length that moved in and out of your mouth with ease, a slow pace set as he pushed your hair out of your face to see your lips wrapped around him, fucking your face.

He joined you only minutes earlier. You’d found a stray arrow in the grass, tossed aside by an uninterested camper, no doubt, and you figured you’d give archery a go before Xavier arrived. You were focused on the target, bow and arrow outstretched when you felt a pair of strong hands grasp your hips, hints of masculine shampoo and soap engulfing you. Had you not heard a twig snap seconds prior, scuffled footsteps following, you’d be terrified. “I’m up for some target practice…” his lips engulfed yours before spanking your ass, the impact ricocheting into the silence of the night. “You should know, Y/N, I always get a bullseye.” The bow and arrow fell from your hands as you gripped the collar of his lavender sweat shirt.

The wooden target creaked under Xavier’s weight as he gripped onto it, steadying himself at the feeling of his cock being swallowed down your throat, your nose nuzzling his pubic hair. “Fuck, I’ll never know how you do that…”

“This?” You took him back in slowly, the tip of your tongue swiping the crease where his cock and balls met, causing his hips to sputter against your face, his free hand gripping your hair with a tight squeeze.

“Oh fuck!” His head nodded enthusiastically as he took the reins, thrusting into your face, eyes locked onto yours.

“You play hard to get all fucking day, ignoring me in front of the others. If only they saw eager you are to drop to your knees every night to suck me off…” His words were grunted as you moaned your approval onto him, the vibration making him groan a garbled mess. You could feel his dick getting harder in your mouth, and before you could swallow him again, eager for him cum in your mouth, you were pulled to your feet, the loud pop of broken suction puncturing the quiet around you. 

Your disapproving whine was silenced by Xavier’s hungry lips and tongue, the kiss making your heart skip beats as his body pressed your back into the target. Your own breathy sighs saturated the air as he assaulted your lips, jaw, and neck with his tongue and teeth, sucking and biting, effectively branding you, a form of retribution for your resistance to his never ending advances in front of your friends. He slithered down your body, nipping at your nipples through the thin cotton of your shirt. You shuttered, happy to have the target to support you, your legs trembling as he made complete waste of your jeans and panties, a wrinkled mess hanging off of one of your ankles. The brushing of his fingers against your clit had you howling his name, your head slamming into the target behind you.

“Baby, you’re gonna have to be quiet.” He continued rubbing slow circles on to you, chuckling as you melted into his hand, the other digging into his pocket, retrieving his eggplant sweat band. 

“You already had Brooke spooked last night with all the noise you made.” He slipped the sweat band over your head, sliding the fabric between your lips and teeth, a make-shift gag. You tongue slid over the fabric as he knotted it tight behind your head, the taste of him making your eyes roll back, floods of arousal pooling between your legs. 

“In her defense, she’s sort of right.” His cocky grin grew as he watched your tongue move around his sweat band, his hand moving tantalizingly slow back toward your core. “I did murder this pussy last night.” 

He intended to manhandle you again, and you couldn’t contain yourself at the thought, grinding your hips onto his fingers while he watched, eyes glued to you, bottom lip latched between his teeth. You were dying for his fingers to conduct your body into orgasmic oblivion, whimpering shamelessly. 

Three fingers dug straight in and up, forcing you onto your toes as he rubbed your g-spot, eliciting a squeal from your gagged mouth, “and I’m gonna do it again and again and again” his fingers curling around that earth-shattering spot with every “again.” You panted wildly against the rickety target, the creaking of the old wood becoming rhythmic as he finger fucked you, kneeling down and throwing one leg over his shoulder. He nuzzled your clit with his nose, exhaling against the swollen nerves, before taking it between his lips aggressively, shaking his head, ripping you apart as his fingers drilled into you.

You could hear yourself cuming like a tsunami over his hand, the white hot orgasm wracking your body as you screamed, Xavier’s sweat band doing nothing to muffle you in the quiet wilderness. He watched in awe as your squirted into his palm, the speed of his hand still fucking you distributing the fluid everywhere within a two-foot circumference. Before you could fathom what was happening, he was standing behind you, lining himself up to your pussy, swiping the head of his dick through your folds, jiggling it against your sensitive clit, making you cry into the target, writhing away from him at the overwhelming sensitivity. 

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” He spanked you before yanking you back to him by your hair. “You don’t want me to fuck you anymore?” He took your earlobe between his teeth, tugging gently. He spanked you again, harder the second time when you couldn’t answer him fast enough.

“I do!” The sweat band gag mangled your answer, and you could feel drool trickling down your chin. 

“Then bend over and show me your pretty little ass.” He wiped the string of drool from your chin, and you gasped when you felt his fingers spread it from your ass to your pussy.

“Mmmm I love this ass…” He gripped your cheeks, pushing them together before spreading them apart, putting you on full display. Your knees buckled as he slowly slid the head of his cock into you, stopping at just the tip.

“You might want to hang on, babe.” He slammed into you, sending you forward, sliding out agonizingly slow. “It’s gonna get bumpy.”

He rammed into you with vigor, each thrust of his pelvis meant to send you into the target, your hands on either side of the circle with a vice grip as your struggled to hold yourself in place. You could feel the warmth start to build again, his dick filling you perfectly, his balls slapping your clit while his cock brushed against your g-spot. 

“You’re so fucking wet.” His voice was lusty and breathless as he fucked you at an athletic pace, the sound of his pelvis slapping against your ass like depraved music to your ears. He gripped your hips, his fingertips digging into your flesh. You wouldn’t be surprised if his fingerprints were embossed onto you. 

“One day, I’m gonna hit this bullseye.” 

You felt a wetness on your ass, and your realized he’d spit on that part of you. You squealed as he brushed his thumb against your ass as he continued to pound into you, slowly pushing the tip of his finger in. It was so erotic that you couldn’t even tell him how you wanted him to fuck you in every orifice. You came again, your throaty moans hushed by his hand, overcome by his debauched desire for you, to twist you tight like a cord and then break you into a quivering mess for him, to make you his in every way. 

“Spread that ass for me…” Your hands gripped your cheeks, pulling them as open as your skin would allow, and you could feel your body flush scarlet at how open you were for him. He pulled out of you suddenly, and you felt his hot cum hitting your hole, a new spurt hitting the rim with each jerk of his cock, grunting under his breath, his free hand how pulling your hair as he rode his orgasm, eventually collapsing against your back, his cock still nuzzled in you. 

He twirled you in his arms, an exhausted, satisfied smile on his lips as he kissed you. He was still panting as he picked up your panties from the ground, cleaning his cum off of you, putting them in his pocket after he redressed his lower half.

“Xavier, I’m not going to have any more underwear if you keep taking them every night.” 

“That’s the point, babe.” He pulled you back into him, kissing your nose and cheeks.

The sound of jingling keys in the distance brought you both into the present, looking toward the direction of the noise that made your adrenaline surge, thoughts of the camp fire stories and urban legends of Camp Redwood invading your mind. Xavier pushed you behind him as the approaching jingling rounded the corner toward the targets, you peered over his shoulder as he picked up the bow and arrow, positioning the arrow against the string.

“What are you two doing out here at this time of night?”

Xavier released his held breath, his tense body calming immediately, the threat evaporating. “Relax, Margaret.” His dismissiveness as evident in his voice as he rested the arrow across his shoulder. “We were just doing some target practice.” He turned to wink at you. 

“Don’t let me catch you two out here fraternizing after dark again.”

You both quickly walked toward the cabins, stifling laughter as you realized you’d almost been caught quite literally with your pants down.

Xavier wiggled his brows at you, smiling that earth shattering smile before leaning into your ear. “I bet she would’ve enjoyed our shade of purple.”


End file.
